A stage apparatus including a linear motor constituting a first example of a background art is constituted by small-sized and thinned formation and, enables to a small angle positioning by using the linear motor (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
Further, a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism and a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling table apparatus using the same constituting a second example of the background art are constituted as a table apparatus using the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism which is simple in being integrated to the table and capable of highly accurately guide and support the table (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 2).
First, the stage apparatus including the linear motor of the first example of the background art will be explained.
FIG. 59 is a front view showing an embodiment of the stage apparatus including the linear motor according to the first example of the background art viewed from X direction constituting one direction.
FIG. 60 is a plane view showing the stage apparatus of FIG. 59 according to the first example of the background art.
The stage apparatus including the linear motor is a rotational stage apparatus integrated with a rotating linear motor 113 as a drive apparatus of moving in a rotational direction by a small amount between a rotational stage 103 and a second stage 102, particularly, applying a movable magnet type linear motor as the rotating linear motor 113 in consideration of positioning by a small amount of an angle of the rotational stage 103, and positioning an angle of a part of a work or the like by moving the rotating linear motor 113 and the rotational stage 103 constituting a rotational direction portion in a rotational direction (that is, θ direction) by a small amount.
The rotational stage 103 (that is, θ stage apparatus) is integrated to an XY stage apparatus constituted by a first stage 101 reciprocally moving in X direction constituting a linear direction in one direction and the second stage 102 reciprocally moved in Y direction orthogonal to X direction to constitute a compound stage apparatus of an XY-θ stage apparatus, and constitute a structure of positioning a part of a work or the like on a plane in X direction, Y direction and a rotational direction (θ direction).
In this way, the stage apparatus including the linear motor according to a first example of the background art is small-sized and thinned for positioning in XYθ directions.
Next, a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism and a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling table apparatus using the same constituting a second example of the background art will be explained. FIG. 61 is a partially broken disassembled perspective view of the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism according to the second example of the background art.
FIG. 61 shows a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling table apparatus using the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism according to the second example of the background art, a drawing (a) is a plane view omitting and showing a table by a two-dotted chain line, a drawing (b) is a front view.
FIGS. 62A and 62B are plane views of the table according to the second example of the background art.
As shown by FIGS. 62A and 62B, a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism 201 is constituted by a biaxial parallel motion guide portion 270, and a swiveling motion guide portion 280 integrated to the biaxial parallel motion guide portion 270.
Further, as shown by FIG. 61, FIGS. 62A and 62B, a biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling table apparatus using the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism 201 supports a table 233 movably in biaxial directions in parallel with a base 234 and orthogonal to each other using by four of biaxial/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanisms 201A, 201B, 201C, 201D and is made to be able to swivel centering on a swiveling axis C0 disposed at a center portion of the table 233.
Three of the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanisms 201A, 201B, 201D in four thereof are operably connected with linear drive mechanisms 237A, 237B, 237D constituted by a rotating motor 238, and feed screw mechanisms 239 for converting rotational motion of the rotational motors 238 into linear motion for being driven to elongate and contract respectively in linear directions. Thereby, the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism 201C can carry out a motion freely.
When the table 233 is moved in parallel, the two linear drive mechanisms 237A, 237B or the linear drive mechanism 237C is driven.
When the table 233 is swiveled relative to the swiveling axis C0, as shown by FIG. 63, the linear drive mechanisms 237A, 237B are driven in directions inverse to each other by the same amount +ΔX, −ΔX, on the other hand, the linear drive mechanism 237D is driven in Y axis direction by a predetermined amount ΔY.
In this way, the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling motion guide mechanism and the biaxial parallel/monoaxial swiveling table apparatus using the same according to the background art moves in parallel or swivel the table to position.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2002-328191 (FIG. 1, FIG. 2)
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-11-245128 (FIG. 2, FIG. 4, FIG. 5)